


The Dark and the Dawn

by Rand0mFand0m



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mFand0m/pseuds/Rand0mFand0m
Summary: Darkness plagues the land. In this hour of peril, four heroes must embark on a quest to bring down the forces of evil and reclaim the light.Logan has a plan to save the kingdom, but it comes with deadly consequences.Roman wants nothing more than to be his father, yet is willing to reject his origins to go the distance.Patton longs for a family and wonders if he could find it among this group of "warriors."Virgil has done everything to escape the forces of darkness, but are the people he just met worth the risk of facing his past?Only these four have the chance to take down the leader of the dark rebellion and restore peace to the kingdom of Sandersonia before the opposing army mobilises. Will they succeed in eliminating the darkness, or will none of them live to see the dawn?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opossum_With_A_Pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossum_With_A_Pencil/gifts).



> I do not own Sander Sides, all credit goes to Thomas Sanders the creative genius behind these wonderful characters. This is my first fic that isn't a one shot. Updates will come every few weeks, or every week if I become super ambitious. Rated Teen and up for now, may change depending on where I decide to go from here. This will include all the sides eventually and ships.  
> This is dedicated to my friend who got me into Sander Sides and into writing my first fanfic "The Apology." I recommend checking out their stuff (Opossum_With_A_Pencil) if you like DBH.  
> For now, please enjoy!

Thomas looked out over the balcony of his bedroom and gazed at the scene before him. On any other morning, he would enjoy this view. The sun hailed over the white, frozen peaks of the East; chasing off the deep purples of the night and reflecting its tangerine glow off the glaciers of the distant mountains. The deep green forests of the North echoed the sounds of the morning birds while far to the West the high tide of morning caught the sun’s rays and toyed with them in the ever-shifting waves. Much closer than these distant splendors was the kingdom, his kingdom. The sun cast its glow on the rooftops of the residents of the green vallies; the farmers and villagers who were just awaking to get a head start on their daily labors. Closer was the capital; a mix of different housings and businesses that gave the city its vibrance when opened but were currently as still as their occupants. Thomas could smell the sweet scent of the wisteria that climbed up the sides of his balcony from the trellises of the gardens far below. He turned his direction towards the cathedral in the distance as its bells rang out, acknowledging the day, and a few moments later the guards began their morning jog around the palace grounds. The kingdom was slowly being roused, ready and open for the day of possibilities before it.  
However, Thomas derived no joy from this scene. Even in its finest beauty the kingdom only reminded him of the arduous responsibilities he bore towards it. He was the king, and he was supposed to guarantee stability, security, and most importantly happiness. But not even Thomas was feeling any of those. He was deprived of sleep as his body grew more restless each night. He had lost his appetite out of worry and hardly took joy in nor had had time for his previously favorite activities. Even his walks through the garden had made him feel ill; the rich scent of flora overpowering his senses and making him sick.  
Thomas rubbed at his baggy eyes. What had brought them to this point? he questioned. But of course he knew. The kingdom had been fighting a quiet war for decades, many of which Thomas wasn’t alive to witness. It was a war that had killed his parents, and while recently it hasn’t been as bloody and brutal as it was in the past, it was still as much of a threat as ever. The attack the day of his correntation seven years ago was a sure sign of it. The only reason it hadn’t happened again was because he had changed his room to the tallest and most secure towers in the castle. That didn’t stop the nightmares though. While he was too young to witness his parent’s death, the attempt on his life at eighteen had taken a toll on him.  
Almost every night it was the same. He could feel himself fight and flail uselessly against the masked figure; the feel of the sword as it cut his skin, the pressure of the needle as the poison was pumped into his veins, and fear when looking into the heterochromia eyes of his attacker as they smiled wickedly. Thomas shuddered as his heart rate picked up. Seven years, higher security measures, and countless hours of therapy had done nothing to relieve him of the turmoil of that night. The physical and emotional scars were still there, and Thomas knew that they would always be there. His advisor, Logan, had told him it would morph into a strength, but Thomas doubted that would ever happen. He was forever broken, and while he managed to hide this emotionally, the cane he had to use to get around on his useless leg would forever show how fractured he was.  
Last night something new was added to his usual cocktail of terrors. Something he and his head advisor had spoken about privately that evening before he turned in for the night. A possibility. A terrible but needed decision that, as always, was his choice. He thought about it now, if he could really authorize what Logan ws requesting; if it really would make a difference. If the personal cost was worth it. If he really was that selfish.  
There was a knock at the door. Thomas shifted his weight to his good leg and adjusted himself so his arms supported most of his weight. When he did this, Thomas appeared to be standing up straight without having to use his cane. It didn’t erase the injury, but it made him feel a lot better not showing weakness.  
Mustering as much energy as he could, he turned towards the door. “You may enter,” Thomas announced in an authoritative tone.  
“Your majesty?” Logan said as he entered the room.  
Thomas visibly relaxed. He could be himself around Logan. “Oh, Logan. How are you?” he said while turning to face the view again.  
“I am more concerned about how you are doing my king,” Logan countered dismissively.  
“That bad, huh,” Thomas said without looking at the advisor, “you know nothing escapes you?”  
“Yes, I am aware of that sire. I am also aware that you are avoiding answering my question.”  
Thomas hung his head, still avoiding the gaze of the bookish man.  
“Your majesty? Should we perhaps talk about what is troubling you? Or maybe another therapist-”  
“No,” Thomas said firmly.  
“You do know that it is ok to display weakness? We have discussed it many times. If you need mental help you should actively seek out-”  
“No, that’s not it. I mean, yes I have had the nightmares again, but it is nothing new. I’m thinking about what we spoke about last night.”  
Thomas could hear Logan approach him. “What about last night perplexes you, sire?” Logan asked.  
Thomas turned to look his most trusted friend in the eyes. “Do you think it will work?”  
Logan opened his mouth to answer but Thomas cut him off, “No, I don’t want some convoluted answer. I want to know, yes or no, if I send some people I care about into the Darklands, risking their lives for the kingdom...that even if they die...” Thomas choked but recovered, “that even if they die, that this will at least bring this war to an end.”  
Logan looked at him with concern. “Is this what kept you up last night?”  
“No more than usual,” Thomas replied coldly.  
Logan looked at the man that Thomas had become, and answered truthfully: “Yes.”  
“Then do it.”  
Logan looked shocked, “Are you sure, your majesty? You were not so certain last night.”  
Thomas sighed and reached for his cane, putting all his weight from his right side on it as he looked out across his domain again.  
“The people are tired...I’m tired. This needs to stop. Darkness must no longer plague this land. I do not want you to do this… but it must be done. We must rise to the challenge, and though I can not go with you I will be there in spirit.” Thomas sighed, “Is there really no one else you can send?”  
Logan looked out over the kingdom, avoiding Thomas’ hopeful tone. “No; the young guard has enough dedication and drive as thirty of our best men. I see great things from him, much like his father. I must go of course to ensure that the task is carried out.”  
“And,” Thomas whispered, “Patton?”  
Thomas could hear Logan’s breath hitch at that, which surprised him. Logan was not one for emotion, and while Patton was his oldest friend that did not make him an exception for Logan’s cold attitude. Well, as far as Thomas knew.  
“He is… he is the only medic I trust,” Logan began, “even if he is an emotionally-driven idiot. I believe I can make sure he stays on track. I know he was like a father to you, but for this to work I need him.”  
Thomas looked uncertainly out at his kingdom again. The sun had almost fully awoken by now, breathing life into the area. “With the new dawn comes a new day.” Thomas turned and hobbled on his cane to go prepare for the day. He briefly told Logan, with a hint of sadness in his voice, “I can only hope, when your quest is done, that you and this kingdom will have many more dawns to look forward to.”


	2. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own none of the Sides.

It was simple on paper. Well, at least to Logan it was, but he was the smartest, most competent man in all of Thomas’ court. Logan fully acknowledged that it was egotistical of him to say that, but he also knew it was true. None of the other advisors had lasted as long as he did, and none of the current ones had held court when Thomas’ parents were alive, unlike him. Even then, when he was one of the younger advisors to the king and queen, Logan knew enough to run the kingdom himself. That had provided useful when the king and queen passed and Thomas was too young to rule. Logan knew he could have taken power then, but he didn’t like being in charge. Besides, he lacked empathy in most cases, and that was essential towards running a kingdom.

But even with all his intelligence, Logan knew that his plan was going to be difficult; nearly impossible. But, as he quickly strode down the hallway, he thought only about getting one person on his side. He currently had only his king and a young knight on his side, but he needed someone who had what he didn’t.  _ Empathy. _

_ Patton. _

Logan’s pace picked up as he made his way towards the stables.  _ Patton. _ Wonderful, kind-hearted Patton. He had been a castle librarian when Logan first met him. At that time, Logan was just borrowing books on fairy law for the fey delegations coming up. Then he was paired with Patton to help him find this one book he couldn’t locate. He remembered looking down at that shrimp of a seventeen-year-old, seeing his dopey starry-eyed smile, and doubting the boy’s abilities to locate a book,  _ any book _ , in the library. It took much longer than it should have; the kid pulled academia puns the entire time and wouldn’t stop talking about a dog he saw that day. It had been three hours later when Logan and Patton finally found that book, and Logan had never enjoyed himself as much as he did in that time. 

It wasn’t long before he began going, and staying, in the library to do his research. Patton was almost always there, ready to help or hinder depending on his energy level for the day. Logan became so attached and used to Patton that he trusted him completely, and it was that trust that led Logan to entrust Patton with the duty of being Thomas’ “nanny” after the boy’s parents died a year later. It hadn’t been completely fair to the young man; he had just turned eighteen at the time and deserved to go discover his passion in life. But, Logan couldn’t trust anyone else, and he knew Patton would love the baby and treat him like his own son. Patton had a good heart, and as far as Logan was concerned, he was the only person in the world that proved that he had one too. 

Logan scowled when he finally reached the stables. The knight was already there. Logan appreciated that he was so willing to throw himself into danger, but he found Roman Atanari fairly annoying. The boy was around twenty years his junior and talked of nothing besides knighthood. He babbled on about being a good knight and following in the footsteps of his father and becoming a hero. It didn’t take a genius like Logan to figure out that the boy had some “daddy” issues, but he couldn't blame him. Roman’s father, Captain Leonardo Atanari, had been the best captain of the guard anyone had ever seen and died a martyr protecting the royal family from an assination. He hadn’t been able to protect Thomas’ parents, but he had saved Thomas and Logan personally owed him a life-debt for protecting him as well. That was a huge pinnacle to live up to.

But that didn’t dismiss how utterly irritating he was.

“Hey Specs!” the boy yelled out, nearly spooking their horses.

“Don’t yell you daft idiot. Do you want to die by getting kicked by a horse before we even get along on our journey?” Logan questioned the dolt. “At least you harnessed the horses in a satisfactory manner.”

Roman rolled his eyes in a way only a person as dramatic as him could do. “I’m part of the guard genius; of course I know how to harness and saddle a horse.”

“Well I would assume, but with how incompetent you are at your job sometimes I had to wonder if you even knew what a horse was,” Logan said with a smirk.

Roman grew as red as his uniform. “Listen here old man. I am only doing this and putting up with you because you said this would save the kingdom, and I have an overwhelming sense of justice. If you could make things easier by just being nice-”

“I’m being pragmatic.”

“I don’t care, that doesn’t excuse you from tearing me down. If you could be  _ tolerable _ , then this trip will be a whole lot easier.”

Logan sighed, resigned to the fact that he would in fact have to watch his tongue to keep Roman on his side. He looked at the boy who returned it with an expecting one.

“Fine. I shall be...more agreeable. And only as long as you promise to be so as well.”

“Fine,” Roman said tartly as he got up and settled into the saddle of his steed.

Logan climbed onto his horse as well. “Then we’ll be off.” He kicked the stirrups and the horse trotted forward, Roman following closely behind.

They exited the large iron palace gates, respectfully nodding to the guards as they passed. As they trotted through the town, Logan couldn’t help observing the area. Talking about the capital was one thing, but experiencing it was something entirely different that even someone like Logan could enjoy. People were everywhere; some rushing, others ambling about, faces all defying the fact that the kingdom was in the middle of a war. Logan wasn’t particularly fond of people. He did protect them and care for the kingdom as a whole, but sometimes they just overwhelmed his thoughts. 

However, there were other things he appreciated about the capital. The way the cobblestone clicked beneath the horses hooves. The lovely stone and wooden buildings were strong, sturdy and appealing in fashion. The scent of fresh florals and sweet breads hung in the air, begging to be purchased. He breathed in again and his nose filled with cinnamon and sugar. Cinnamon rolls. Logan perked up at that. He didn’t like most sweets, but that was one he did enjoy. Unsurprisingly Patton had introduced them to him, claiming that someone as hard-working as Logan deserved a break and something sweet. He remembers protesting, and getting promptly silenced as the roll was shoved into his mouth. Patton had probably said “ _ You’re welcome,”  _ or something of that nature, but Logan had been too lost in the roll, and then Patton’s starry eyes when he said he enjoyed it…

“Holy Grail.” Logan snapped out of his daydream and turned his attention to Roman.

“What is it, knight?” Logan questioned the open-mouthed boy. 

“You  _ smiled _ . I didn’t think you were capable of doing that! What did it? Please tell me. I would really rather be on this road-trip with someone other than Grumpy from _Snow White_.”

Logan muttered a curse under his breath and immediately went back to his stone-faced self. He couldn’t afford these thoughts right now, not while they were on their way to see the man. It had been several years since they’ve physically seen each other so these thoughts were irrational. Besides, Logan and Patton were friends. Any sort of… _ attraction _ Logan felt was highly inappropriate. Patton had certainly been wrong; Logan did not deserve sweet things. 

“I have no idea what you were talking about. I  _ don’t  _ smile. And even if I did, it was probably because you shut up long enough for me to actually get a thought in.”

Roman looked at Logan uncertainty, but turned away. “Must have been a trick of the light then,” he said.

As they reached the edge of the village, Logan became uncertain with himself. His head wasn’t in the right place and his heart was jumping. He blamed it on the mission he had undertaken for the sake of the kingdom. He couldn’t allow it to be anything else.

“So,” Roman said nervously as they were a good distance from the capital, “off to the Moonless Wood?”

“Not yet, we need to get someone else first.” His heart jumped into his stomach. Most definitely fear from the journey ahead, not from anything else.

“Oh? Who? You know things would be much easier if you told me everything right now,” Roman said, slightly salty.

“I will tell you once we get to Mill Meadows and get the person we need,” Logan replied sternly.

“You didn’t answer my question Summer School.”

Logan looked ahead in both a literal and figurative manner. The past had no place for what he was sent out to do. There was only the road ahead, and none to turn back on.

“An old friend,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not be updating this next week, sorry. If I do post it will be a one-shot that I've been working on. Feel free to leave kudos if you like this story thus far and comment to let me know how I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this work so far. Please comment and give kudos to let me know if I should continue with this story! And if you can't wait or if I don't end up writing more for this work, check out my other fics.


End file.
